Hethe (Universe A)
The Hethe are God-like beings in the Arkn Mythos that are the creators of all of existence. Summary The Hethe are classified as the Prime Evil. All that is evil and all that is malicious is because of The Hethe. The origin of these beings, and next to anything else about them is unknown. From context, we know that Cedric Kharon is a descendant of these beings. Despite all races being morally ambiguous, it is set in stone that these beings are and will always be of the greatest evil. The Hethe are so inherently evil that rather than tampering with The Arkn or Dekn, they sit and watch from an unknown location. Their power is so vast that, had they wanted to, they could end the war and wipe out all of existence, however they choose not to as the war is their entertainment. Description wise, Cedric recounts them to show only blank, smooth, bird-like skulls with no orifices. They all wear cloaks made of the darkest of darkness, shrouded from light. Bones of unknown origin protrude from holes in the cloaks, and they leak foul fluids from these holes. Along with this, he states that each one of them wears a specific hat. Their involvement with, and interactions with Edgar during his Logs of 1800 are unknown as of now, as is the creation of Cedric. From context, we know that Cedric Kharon is the only singular creation and descendant of these beings. List of Hethe De'ebo: The Creator; wears the Top Hat Cre'vial: The Overseer; wears a Bowler Hat Leg'leg: The Bastard; Dawns a black Fedora Zag'orv: The Wise; sports either a Cowboy Hat or Gasmask Fab'ras: The Seeker; strangely enough, Fab'ras has no hat. Tum'to: The Warmonger; wears an armored Helmet Gar'sha: The Mother; uses the hood of its cloak as headwear. Ma'lek: The Guilted One; when in human form, Malek wears a Flatcap (Defected) Descriptions De'ebo was the first and original Hethe to exist. Whether or not it created the other Hethe is unknown. This Hethe created the Deedrn I-F, and the Dekn. Cre'vial was the second Hethe to show up. Rather than taking part in De'ebo's creating, Cre'vial sat back and observed, until coming forth to meld together the first Arkn, Gynesis, from existing Dekn. Leg'leg was the third Hethe to be, and is notably the first to exhibit any sort of evil traits demonstrated by destroying that which De'ebo originally created. As punishment, any idea posed by Leg'leg was up to a group decision of all eight Hethe. In addition to this, Leg'leg was not allowed to create a Deedrn, and instead created the second Arkn, Gilgamesh. Zag'orv was the fourth Hethe to come forth. While Zag'orv disliked creating, it is said that the Hethe did gain enjoyment from studying and analyzing that which the other's created, gaining the first bit of what would be known as knowledge. Zag'orv created the Deedrn, H-O-W. Fab'ras was the fifth Hethe to arise, and the only Hethe to actively question existence. The Seeker was always answered, but never satisfied by answers. This is the Hethe that created the Deedrn, W-H-Y. Tum'to was the sixth Hethe to become, and the angriest. To repose for its anger as a vent, Tum'to helped spark the Arkn and Dekn war, and notably created both the third Arkn, Abaddon, and the Deedrn D-I-E. Gar'sha was the seventh and almost final Hethe to appear and is known collectively as the Mother, but notably the least powerful. Gar'sha took part in creating the oceans of humanity's realm along with the stars. Alongside this, rather than creating a Deedrn, it created the fourth Arkn, Raziel. Ma'lek was an unexpected eighth Hethe and the youngest. While Ma'lek loved the creations, it did not seem to get along with the other Hethe, especially Leg'leg. Ma'lek did not create a Deedrn however, and opted in to create something different instead.Category:Content Category:Races